


The Stowaway

by hanasuz



Series: War & Reminisces: The Jean Kirschtein Chronicles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Blow Jobs, Children of Characters, Erehisu, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Jeankasa Week, Married Couple, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Twins, jeankasa - Freeform, jeanmika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz
Summary: Jean and Mikasa discover the terrible truth about Clan Ackermann, a truth so devastating it threatens to tear their marriage apart. Can Jean’s abiding love for Mikasa hold steadfast? Can Mikasa cope with the shattering of her most precious dream?A jeankasa love story told in twenty chapters, about family, love, loss and redemption. Part V of the novela "War & Reminisces: The Jean Kirschtein Chronicles"
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein
Series: War & Reminisces: The Jean Kirschtein Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658563





	The Stowaway

## Chapter 1: Angel of the North

“I’m positive it’s her, the Angel of the North,” the man whispered to his young companion as they watched a tall, raven-haired woman holding the hand of a small blond boy. 

The woman had a basket on her arm, filled with meat and vegetables. The child hugged a paper bag to his chest. It was halfway filled with fruit. He took his hand from hers to point at a bunch of grapes.

“The green ones or the red ones?” the woman asked the child.

“Red ones, please!” answered the little boy excitedly.

“I’m absolutely sure now, look at the scar on her cheek. That’s her mark,” the whispering between the two vendors at the stall behind them continued. “It’s said her brother, the titan shifter Eren Jaeger, injured her when he tried to kill her. But she survived. She’ll survive anything, I tell you!”

“Is it true what they say, that she killed three hundred and seventy enemy soldiers single-handedly, during the war with Marley?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s true! Believe you me! In the mountains up north. And she didn’t even use guns. Only two swords!”

“She took down over three hundred enemy soldiers with just two swords?” was the incredulous reply.

“I swear to the gods she did! All in one go! There were witnesses! She slayed them with the traditional swords they used to have in the old Scouting Regiment!”

“But how could she do such a feat?”

_[Click here to read the rest of the chapter on Hana's Blog](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-stowaway-chapter-1/)._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hanasuz/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanasblog) for updates.
> 
> [Attack on Titan Fanfiction - The Stowaway (Chapters 1-20)](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-stowaway-intro-chapter-list/)


End file.
